


High Hopes

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [65]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: Otabek had high hopes for the spring Season.





	High Hopes

Spring was a season that Otabek loved, the weather was warm and the flowers were about to bloom but one thing that Otabek felt that Spring ruined for him was that it limited his time to skate. With Spring came more obligations to his family and to start working more in order to buy new equipment for the next season.

“Otabek!” He heard his naming being called from behind him where he saw Yuri was approaching him from the Rink, in the last year Yuri managed to grow upwards like palm tree he was now at his eye level.

“What is it, Yuri?” Otabek asked as looked at the Russian skater who stopped in front of him. 

“Are you having a going to have a live show today?” Yuri asked, Otabek nodded his head. Since Yuri became of drinking age and he was able to get into the clubs that Otabek would play at Yuri has been coming to every live performance that he had.

The next thing that Yuri had said came to a shock to him for that very reason, “I won’t be able to make it.”

“It’s fine.” Otabek said as an automatic response.

“I’m really, sorry. My parents are in town for the weekend and insist on spending time with me and my grandpa.” Yuri explained as he let out a groan as he pulled his hands back to stretch slightly.

Otabek shook his head, “It’s fine really. Go have fun with your parents. I have another live show the next weekend too.”

“Then it’s a date.”Yuri said as Yakov started to yell at him about coming back to practice. “I’m coming! I will text you later, Otabek.”

Otabek stood there dumbfounded for a moment before letting out a small laugh and exited the ring and started to head to the locker room.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 365-day prompt challenge. I shall be posting the works every day. Since it is March is Spring or related content to whatever I thought of.
> 
> If you are on discord, and you are interested please join my server:
> 
> discord.gg/3qSub2N
> 
> You can also here my shouting about fanfiction on twitter as kiddi_luna
> 
> For those who are following for the series March is going to be: Spring


End file.
